This invention relates to a notebook for addresses, and more particular to an improved handy notebook for address having twice recording spaces.
Generally, the prior notebook for addresses has a plurality of paper slips for records, each of which has an index space formed at the edge thereof and steppedly arranged, and which are adhesively secured to a base plate at the other edges thereof, so that two recording spaces on each slip are at the front and rear surfaces thereof.
Nevertheless, the user has not be satisfied with the two recording spaces for each index, because the square size of the handy notebook is unavoidably restricted in reality for suitable or conformable handling.